Ichirin no Hana
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku selalu melihat kau dari jauh. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku suka kau apa adanya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena aku menyukainya. Song fic GrimmNel Ichirin no Hana by High and Might Color. Mind to RnR?


**Hnnn, ketemu lagi semuanyaa. Kali ini saya kembali lagi dengan crack pairing kesayangan saya, GrimmNel..! :D**

**Duuh, gak bohong kangen banget dengan pasangan yang pas banget dibilang pasangan berandal ini. Menurutku pairing ini paling pas kalau dipasangin lagu-lagu Bleach yang keras, ngerock, atau pun ngerap, mengingat Grimmjowku yang keren seperti 'itu' *halah***

**Yosh! Langsung saja! Another song fic from Kira Desuke, Enjoy it..!**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Warning : OOC, AU,

Genre : Romance/Friendship

**.**

**.**

**ICHIRIN NO HANA**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Aku selalu melihatmu dari sini. Meskipun kau tidak menyadariku memperhatikanmu, tapi tak apa. Kau yang selalu berada di pojokan dan tidak pernah peduli dengan lingkunganmu. Berbeda 180 derajat denganku yang selalu berteman dengan banyak orang. Tanpa kau ketahui, aku yang kau anggap tinggal di dunia yang berbeda denganmu kini tengah tertarik padamu.

Meski kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencolok, tetap saja bagiku kau sealu mencolok. Rambut panjang sepinggang milikmu yang berwarna hijau toska dan sedikit keriting itu terlihat paling berwarna diantara semuanya yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu.

**xXx**

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Kawari nante hoka ni inainda**

**Karenai de ichirin no hana**

**oOo**

**You are the only "you"**

**There is no such thing as your replacement**

**Don't wilt away, single flower**

**xXx**

Tapi suatu hari tiba-tiba kau berubah aneh. Entah apa, tapi kulihat kau yang biasanya diam di pojokan kelas kini tengah menyapa semuanya. Menyapa semuanya, bahkan orang-orang terkenal yang mungkin tidak mengenalmu pun kau sapa dengan tenangnya.

"Hei Grimmjow," sapamu padaku. Aku menatapmu bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ha… Hai?" balasku yang terlihat sedikit canggung akan tingkahmu itu. Kau membalasku dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Lalu kau langsung meninggalkanku dan kembali pada tempat dudukmu di pojokan.

**xXx**

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai**

**Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

**Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni**

**Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**

**oOo**

**You are like a flower**

**That bloomed in a dark shadow**

**Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,**

**You can't move because of your roots**

**xXx**

Aku semakin bingung melihatmu. Apalagi saat kau tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan secara tiba-tiba memberikan tugasmu yang sudah selesai pada anak-anak yang belum mengerjakan tugas agar mereka bisa menconteknya. Padahal setahuku, kau memang pintar tapi kau tidak pernah memberikan contekan pada anak-anak yang lain. Yeah, mungkin itu salah satu alasan kau dijauhi anak-anak yang lain.

Aku terus memperhatikanmu, berusaha mencari tahu apa alasan yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini. Kau mungkin bisa berbohong di depan semua orang dengan senyum palsumu. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa membohongiku yang sudah jauh lebih dulu memperhatikanmu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Setelah memberikan tugasmu pada mereka, kulihat kau menarik nafas dan mengelus dadamu seolah menahan sesuatu. Entah hanya perasaan, tapi aku juga bisa melihat mata kuning keemasan milikmu sedikit berlinang.

Ada apa? Kenapa kau berpura-pura sampai seperti ini? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kalau kau tentunya melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa. Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dengan caramu yang seolah dipaksa ini. Kau sudah seperti bunga yang istimewa bagiku. Bunga yang selalu berdiri tegak dan tegar, juga paling indah di tempat yang tak tersentuh. Dan bukannya semakin mekar di tempat yang terang, kau malah terlihat semakin layu. Kau sudah terikat dengan tempatmu yang gelap, mungkin bukan tempat itu yang kau inginkan, tapi itulah tempat yang ditakdirkan untukmu bermekaran.

**xXx**

**Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba**

**oOo**

**Just spit out your closed-up feelings**

**xXx**

Aktingmu semakin menjadi-jadi. Jujur saja, itu membuatku muak. Aku, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques ingin seorang Neliel Tu Oderschvank yang dulu!

Sepulang sekolah, aku terus mengikutimu. Kau tidak menyadari aku yang terus berjalan di belakangmu. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu? Kenapa kau malah ke gang yang sempit ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lalu kulihat kau berlari ke pojok gang yang buntu ini, memang tidak kelihatan hanya saja saat aku mendekat, aku melihat kau tengah meringkuk membelakangiku. Punggungmu gemetar, kau menangis?

Aku mengelus punggungmu membuatmu tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku tak percaya. Aku menatap matamu dalam diam. Ya, ini pertama kalinya kita bertatapan langsung kan, Neliel?

"Kau kenapa?"

**xXx**

**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo**

**Dakara nakanai de**

**Waratte ite ichirin no hana**

**oOo**

**I'll accept all of your pain and suffering**

**So please don't cry**

**Please smile, single flower**

**xXx**

"G… Grimmjow?" tanyamu terbata-bata. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu begitu melihatku. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

"Hn, kau sedang apa di tempat seperti ini heh?" tanyaku lagi. Kau terdiam menatapku dan kembali menunduk.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabmu sambil tetap menunduk. Aku mendengus kesal, dan akhirnya kupegang wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku dan kuangkat kepalamu agar kau bisa kembali bertatapan denganku.

"Ceritakan saja semua masalahmu padaku," ucapku, "jadi, berhentilah menangis," lanjutku lagi. Kau masih menatapku. Wajar saja sih kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir, secara aku dan kau baru bicara sekarang. Tapi aku ingin secepatnya kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, agar kau bisa lega.

"_Kumohon tersenyumlah, bungaku,"_

**xXx**

**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na**

**Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

**oOo**

**I wanted to see your innocent figure**

**That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time**

**xXx**

Kau masih menatapku dalam diam. Aku tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan, 'sudah-ceritakan-saja'. Kau akhirnya membuka mulutmu setelah sekian kali berpikir.

"Aku digencet," jawabmu pelan. Aku tersentak, digencet katamu?

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menuntut. Kau terlihat menarik nafas.

"Nnoitra dan kawan-kawannya, mereka bilang kalau tidak mau digencet lagi, aku yang tidak pernah mau bergaul ini harus bisa mempunyai teman lebih dari 3 dalam waktu 3 hari," jelasmu lagi. Nnoitra rupanya, sialan. Awas saja dia nanti! Lalu kurasakan tubuhmu kembali bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapaa? Hiks, padahal… padahal aku… aku takut sekali berhubungan dengan sekitarku," kau mengisak saat aku menarikmu ke dalam dekapanku, "mendiang ibuku bilang, sekitar kita… selalu penuh bahaya, karena itu aku… aku…." kau semakin mengisak di dadaku. Jadi itu alasannya, kau selalu memilih berada di pojokan?

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Tapi kau salah Neliel, tidak semua yang berada di sekitar kita adalah bahaya," jelasku, kau mengangkat wajahmu untuk menatapku, "aku akan menjadi temanmu dan aku akan memberi tahumu di sekitar juga banyak hal yang menyenangkan, oke?" lanjutku sambil sesekali terkekeh.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis, dan mekarlah seperti biasa," ucapku. Kau menatapku sesaat lalu tersenyum.

**xXx**

**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda**

**oOo**

**I want to become your strength**

**xXx**

"Terima kasih, aku akan mencari dua sisa yang lain," gumammu yang kini tengah tersenyum padaku dengan senyum manismu, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Hn? Apa maksudnya mencari dua sisa yang lain?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nnoitra bilang aku harus mencari teman lebih dari tiga, kalau—"

"Hah! Kau mau menurutinya? Buat apa? Kau kan bukan budak mereka!" gerutuku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Lagian, mau aja sih disuruh-suruh begitu? Aku sih ogah!

"Tapi, nanti—"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kan temanmu, biar aku yang melindungimu dari kutu tengik seperti mereka!" seruku menggebu-gebu. Kau menatapku polos.

"Be… Benarkah?" tanyamu yang seperti berusaha meyakinkan dirimu. Aku tersenyum jahil dan mengelus-ngelus rambutmu sampai lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku adalah kekuatanmu sekarang, biarkan aku melindungimu,"

**xXx**

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo**

**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**

**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**

**oOo**

**Even if there comes a time**

**When the whole world becomes our enemy**

**I'll protect you**

**xXx**

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, aku menjemputmu dari rumahmu. Kau terlihat bersinar hari ini, membuatku tersenyum lega. Syukurlah Neliel, akhirnya kita bisa dekat juga. Meski kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman biasa. Yeah, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar itu. Kita berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, dan tepat seperti dugaan Neliel, di pintu gerbang sudah menunggu Nnoitra dan kawan-kawannya. Memang, mereka terkenal paling suka menindas anak yang kelihatan lemah. Cewek maupun cowok.

"Heeei Nel, kau terlihat sudah mempunyai satu ya?" sindir salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pink. Ah, kalau tak salah dia anak kelas sebelah bernama Szayel.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku ketus saat Szayel terlihat mulai mendekati kami. Aku langsung melangkah dan mengambil posisi dengan melindungimu di belakangku.

"Hm? Kau sendiri mau apa Grimm? Neliel itu memang sudah menjadi mainan kami setiap pagi hari, WAHAHAHA!" mereka semua tertawa dengan nada yang menyebalkan membuatku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kaos kaki. Sedangkan, aku bisa merasakan peganganmu pada kemejaku yang semakin kuat. Kau ketakutan.

"Minggir kau Grimmjow! Kami ma—"

**BHUAG**

Dengan emosi, aku memukul Szayel yang tadi sempat kulihat sudah memegang tanganmu di belakangku. Szayel terlihat jatuh terduduk di depanku sementara aku berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapannya. Kau tertegun menatap perbuatanku dan semakin mempererat peganganmu pada kemejaku. Begitu pula dengan Nnoitra dan kumpulannya mereka tidak percaya melihatku—yang termasuk anak teladan—berani sekali menghajar salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau sialan Grimmjow! Berani sekali kau!" geram Szayel. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Heheh memang kenapa?"

"Kau berani juga ya, apa kau tidak tahu resikonya? Kalau perbuatanmu ini sampai ketahuan oleh anak-anak yang lain, mungkin reputasimu akan jatuh lho Grimmjow Jaggerjacques? Kau akan dimusuhi semuanya," ancam Nnoitra sambil tersenyum menyeringai di depanku. Aku mendelik kesal menatapnya, sepertinya gosip bahwa Nnoitra pintar menghasut itu benar.

Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa, "Lalu kenapa?" pernyataanku sukses membuat Nnoitra dan yang lain terkejut, "kalian pikir aku akan takut?" jawabku lagi.

Nnoitra menggertakan giginya, "Kau bercanda? SELURUH WARGA SEKOLAH AKAN MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Nnoitra kesal. Aku hanya memutar bola mata biruku dengan bosan, sementara aku bisa melihatmu yang memandangku dengan kagum.

"Walau seluruh dunia akan membenci juga memusuhiku dan Nel, aku tidak peduli," gumamku, "asal ada Neliel di sampingku," lanjutku lagi. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menatapmu yang balik menatapku bingung.

"Kalau sampai itu benar, kau tidak usah khawatir Neliel,"

Kau menatapku semakin kagum dan tersenyum saat aku mengatakan…

"Karena aku pasti akan melindungimu,"

**xXx**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT**

**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

**xXx**

"Ha… Hahahahaha, kalian bodoh! Mana mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkan seluruh dunia dengan hanya berdua, BODOH!" teriak Nnoitra, entah kenapa bagiku dia terlihat seperti menjadi gila.

"I… Itu tidak benar!"

Aku kaget, begitu pula Nnoitra dan Szayel, juga yang lain. Kau yang sedari tadi diam saja, sekarang akhirnya kau angkat bicara. Aku menatapmu dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut. Kulihat kau seperti kembali memaksakan diri, berusaha melawan rasa takut yang tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap Nnoitra yang berada di depanmu.

"A… Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri dan aku akan melawan semua yang akan menjadi musuhku dan Grimmjow," ucapnya, nada bicaranya sedikit gemetar. Aku memegang pundaknya, "aku percaya pada Grimmjow!" teriakmu lagi membuatku kembali tertegun.

"Cih, apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan itu?" tanya Nnoitra. Dia memandang kami dengan tatapan meremehkan, "kau tahu? Jika salah sedikit saja, maka TIDAK AKAN ADA KESEMPATAN YANG BERIKUTNYA!" bentak Nnoitra lagi kepada kami. Kau menelan ludah.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan berikutnya, tidak akan ada yang lain selain aku dan Grimmjow," kau menatap tajam Nnoitra di depanmu, "kami yakin dengan apa yang kami lakukan! Jika itu harus terjadi, maka terjadilah! Kau bukan siapa-siapa kami, ENYAHLAH!" teriakmu.

**xXx**

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo**

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo**

**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**

**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**

**Makenai de ichirin no hana**

**oOo**

**You are the only "you"**

**Till now and from now on**

**Even if there comes a time**

**When the whole world becomes our enemy**

**I'll protect you**

**So don't give up, single flower**

**xXx**

Aku menatapmu kagum dan sesaat aku tersenyum melihatmu, baiklah jadi selama ini kau memakai topengmu ya? Namun, karena topengmu terlalu tebal, aku masih belum bisa melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, sekarang aku senang. Yeah, karena sekarang aku sudah bisa melihatmu. Yang sesungguhnya. Inilah Neliel Tu Oderscvank yang sebenarnya.

Kau adalah kau. Tidak berubah sedikit pun, kau hanya sempat menutupi kelebihan itu sesaat dan sekarang kau sudah membukanya. Kau itu pemberani Nel, kenapa kau tidak sadar? Meski begitu, aku juga tetap pada pendirianku. Walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, maka aku akan tetap melindungimu. Karena itu tetaplah menjadi kau apa adanya, jangan pernah menyerah, kau bungaku yang paling indah.

Nnoitra mendecih kesal melihat kami, lalu dia berbalik meninggalkan kami. Hm, mungkin nanti kami akan terkena masalah tapi… siapa peduli? Toh, kau sudah menemukan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu. Kau berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Arigatou Grimmjow," gumammu setelah beberapa saat, "berkat kau sekarang aku… jadi sedikit lebih lega," jelasnya. Aku tersenyum kemudian sedikit terkekeh dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutmu.

"Ya ya, tenang saja, sekarang kau tidak perlu menahan apa-apa lagi kan?" ucapku. Kau menatapku sesaat dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu Grimmjow, hehe…" katamu polos membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu yang memerah itu. Tapi… aku kurang puas kalau hanya segitu.

"Hm, jadi kau cuma menganggapku sebagai teman ya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Aku menggaruk rambut biruku yang tidak gatal, seperti biasa kau hanya menatapku polos.

"Heee, memang kau mau aku menganggapmu apa Grim? Katakan saja!" serumu riang. Aku menarik nafas.

"Aku ingin lebih dari itu," gerutuku, "ingin lebih dari sekedar menjadi seorang teman untukmu," yeah, seandainya saja kalian bisa melihat wajahku yang sudah merah padam ini. Awalnya kau tidak mengerti, tapi setelah kutatap terus bola mata kuning keemasan milikmu itu, kau jadi mengerti apa yang kukatakan kan? Sebab, wajahmu memerah sekarang.

"E… Eh?"

**xXx**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT**

**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Nyoo~ selesai jugaa. Fuuh capeek ==' *ngelirik jam* Buseet? Udah jam 12 malam? Ah ya sudahlah, sudah waktunya aku tidur nih. Oyasumi minnaaa~ X3 *ngeloyor ke kamar***

**Oh ya, jangan lupa revieew XD *narik selimut nutupin wajah (?)***


End file.
